Tiny Toons and Equestria Girls III Chapter 5: Traverse Town Hijinks
Transcripts *'Sonic': Buster... *'Buster': Hmm? *'Sonic': Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you made it easy. *'Amy': Wow, Sonic. That was sweet of you. *'Sonic': Really? *'Amy': Yeah. You're less dorky. Buster Once you find your friends, Buster. We can hang out sometimes. *'Sonic': You bet. See you in South Island. *'Buster Bunny': Sure. It's a deal. *'Tails': Anything I should pass on to the inhabitants from Canterlot? *'Buster Bunny': Nah. I'll see them soon. Bunny then seals the keyhole Chaos Emerald ---- :Applejack: Is everybody all right? :Rainbow Dash: Better than all right! We won! :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it! :Twilight Sparkle: Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from this place. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works. :Rainbow Dash: That's okay. Neither do we. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again! :Rainbow Dash: struggling :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how! :Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean you don't know how?! :opening :Jestabocky Dream Eater appears :Twilight Sparkle: It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! Not only that, it also causes some strange creatures to appear. I don't know how that works either. :Sunset Shimmer: You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?! :closing :Jestabocky Dream Eater disappears :Twilight Sparkle: But I wanna understand! :Sunset Shimmer: But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger! :Twilight Sparkle: breaking I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. sobbing :Spike: Twilight, wait! :Princess Celestia: throat :Princess Cinch: You can't possibly call that a fair race. :Princess Celestia: Princess Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think Canterlot had some kind of advantage. :Princess Cinch: Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have animals! :Princess Celestia: Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie. :Princess Cinch: A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Empire will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening. :Princess Celestia: It's not your fault, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Isn't it? I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Princess Cinch thinks we're cheating. :Princess Celestia: It doesn't matter what Princess Cinch thinks. :Sunset Shimmer: But it does. The ponies here at Canterlot don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Empire. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Empire is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around...because of me.